Chance
by Ochie94
Summary: If I have a chance to wish a wish and make it comes true...I'll wish for us can be born once again. I want to meet you. And be with you. Forever and ever.


Title: Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my idea~~

Warning:

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: DaeGio, 6927

Summary: If I have a chance to wish a wish and make it comes true...I'll wish for us can be born once again. I want to meet you. And be with you. Forever and ever.

AN: This is supposed to be posted some days ago, but since it was nearing Mukuro's birthday, I decided to post it at June 9~~~ this is also fic for prompt challenge, "Rain"

So here it is! Enjoy! :3

!

Chance

On one of rainy days in Italy, a man with blond hair sat on his chair inside his not so silent office. The lone figure was accompanied by the scrabbling sound of his pen on the paper in front of him.

Placing his pen on the desk, he let out a sigh. "Haaa...Finally...finished!" A smile bloomed on his face as he looked at the stack of paperwork on one side of his large wooden desk.

A knock was heard from outside his door. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at his pocket watch. 'It's already passed midnight. Who might this be?'

Another knock was heard. Snapped out from his thoughts, he said. "Come in." His eyes trailed at the opening double door to see who his guest was.

"I see that you have already finished your paperwork, Primo." a sly yet silky voice covered the silence of the night as a tall figure with a military uniform came inside the spacious office.

Another smile showed up on the tired face of Primo. "Yes, Daemon." He watched as the man walked and sat down on one of the sofas in his office. "What are you doing here In the middle of the night?"

Raising his eyebrow elegantly, Daemon smirked. "Oya~ Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting my lover to make sure he isn't overworking." The smirk faded as a soft and fond smile made its way to his handsome face.

The smile on Primo's face widened. "Thank you."

Silence filled the room once again before Daemon raised his arm, palm upward, toward the blond. "Come here, Giotto."

Giotto stood up and made his way towards his beloved lover and sat beside him. "How was your day?"

Circling his arm around the blond's waist, he pulled the man closer to him. "Just like usual. The blond birdie is still as uptight as ever and the pinkie dog keeps nagging like a mother hen."

Enjoying the warmth, Giotto moved closer to the man beside him. Smiling, he replied. "G is not dog. And a dog will never be like a hen."

"Whatever you say, Giotto."

Giotto smiled into the embrace. "I love you."

Daemon tightened his embrace. It was his way of telling Giotto that he loved him too.

Giotto really loved this man. He just hoped that nothing would separate them. Yeah, he hoped.

*Daemon*Giotto*

Daemon was engaged to Elena.

Giotto's eyes widened from shock as he stared at G. He thought he heard it wrong. Shaking his head, he refocused his eyes on G. "...W-What?"

"That melon headed bastard is engaged to Elena." G said again with distaste. In his mind, he couldn't help but think of why the woman engaged to the bastard when there were a lot of better men.

Giotto lowered his gaze toward his paperwork-filled desk. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe it. Daemon couldn't be engaged to Elena. Couldn't when he loved the man. When they loved each other.

"...Why?" Giotto asked, trying to keep himself calm, so G won't catch his real emotion.

G stared at Giotto for a while. His face was blank before shrugging his shoulder off. "Don't know. I heard their fathers had an agreement behind their backs. Elena said that none of them can back out of it."

"Since when?"

"Hmmm?" G raised his eyebrow, wondering why his boss was so curious about it. But he let it go, thinking that it was because it's about Daemon and Elena, his best friends. Not that he knew about Giotto and Daemon's secret relationship. "Knuckle said a week ago."

"Oh..." Giotto went back to his paperwork. He couldn't let the matter affect his work. He tried to focus on his work. But failed.

Standing up from his chair, he took his jacket and walked out. "I'll take a walk for a while."

"Don't take too long. It'll be raining soon." G warned him out loud. "Besides, you still have stacks of paperwork. I don't want to finish them alone." he said after taking a long smooth smoke from his cigarette.

Giotto just nodded as he closed the door to his office. With his head hanging down and his bangs covering his eyes, he walked outside towards the garden.

He stopped when he reached the center of the garden. His gaze lingered blankly on the small bushes around him. G's words about his lover, Daemon, being engaged to his best friend, Elena, rang aloud in his mind. He heard something crack inside him. 'Why didn't Daemon or Elena tell me about this?' he thought in silence. 'Why do I have to hear it from G?'

Giotto's shoulder started to tremble slightly and he bit his lip. He tried to do his best to keep himself together. However, he failed anyway. The shock and disappointed feelings were too overwhelming for him.

As if feeling the same as him, the sky started to pour little drops of water one by one. Soon, the little drops increased, making the scenery blurred by a curtain of heavy rain.

Giotto looked up a bit, feeling the water slap his face hard, though not hard enough to shock him out from his heart broken state. 'We can't continue this love...' he thought sadly.

"...to!" Faintly, Giotto heard someone shouting his name. But the rain couldn't help but drown the voice. "...otto!" He heard it again, this time a bit louder than before.

"Giotto!" The voice came from behind him, shaking him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he found a man, with a badly drenched military style suit, standing behind him. There was a worried and out of breath look painted across his handsome face.

Giotto's eyes widened. "Dae...Daemon?"

The man called Daemon just stood there, panting, greedily taking lot of oxygen into his burning lungs.

Receiving no response from the taller man, Giotto asked him, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

Daemon grabbed Giotto's shoulder and shook it a little. "What the hell are you thinking? Standing in the middle of heavy rain like this!" he shouted.

Looking away from Daemon's heated stare, Giotto kept his mouth shut. The rain trickled down his face in an unending pace.

Gritting his teeth, Daemon shouted, "Tell. Me. What are you doing here?!" Being away from Giotto made him restless. And when he could finally meet his Giotto, he found the man like this...

Long arms wrapped around the blond man. "You scared me when I couldn't find you inside the mansion. G said that you left an hour ago and you hadn't come back. That's not like you..." he said frantically before letting the rain fill the silence between them.

Daemon saw the trembling form of Giotto, so he embraced the blond for a moment. "Let's get in."

Daemon was about to drag Giotto by his arm. But Giotto didn't even budge an inch. He stilled and raised his head slightly to stare at Daemon. "...Why...?" he whispered. But the one word rang out loud in Daemon's head.

Daemon faltered his gaze away from Giotto. He expected that the question would roll from Giotto's mouth sooner or later. But what he didn't expect was for Giotto to ask him this soon.

This time Giotto asked a bit more loudly. "...Why...? Daemon?" he called out for him. "Please...answer me..."

Giotto's voice was so weak, making Daemon cringed in guilt. Toughening his mind, Daemon finally looked into Giotto's eyes. But the hard stare he received from his blond lover, if he still could call him his, faltered him a bit. "I..."

They fell into another moment of silence. Giotto looked away and said, "I...know that it's an arranged marriage..."

Daemon was still silent. He wanted to say that he loved Giotto, but that word didn't mean anything now. He was already a man who was about to marry a woman in an arranged marriage.

"Let's end this..." Giotto said with a determined voice. Even though there was still hint of sadness, betrayal and disappointment, he knew that they couldn't continue their relationship. No more.

Daemon stared at Giotto. Clear in his expression, he didn't want it to end this way. "Giotto...we...we can go to somewhere far away and start all over again."

Hearing that, Giotto narrowed his amber eyes, "You're telling me to abandon my famiglia?" Giotto shook his head lightly, "I can't believe that you can say something so irresponsible like that...That's so not you, Daemon."

"You're also not your usual self!" Daemon snapped at Giotto. His anger turned into disappointment. "Where is the Giotto who never gave up on anything? Where is the Giotto who will do anything to get what he wants? Where is...my Giotto who said that he would never let his love go?"

"We're not the same anymore, Daemon. You already have a fiancé now. And I have my famiglia to take care of. We can't be selfish about something like...love."

This time, Daemon glared at Giotto, "So you're saying that love is not important to you?"

"I'm not. Love is important. But, when we started this famiglia, when we started Vongola, we had to come to an agreement that famiglia will always come first. That's the rule. That's our code of ethic. Did you forget, Daemon?" Tears started to well up in Giotto's eyes. Giotto didn't want to argue anymore. He knew he and Daemon would have to break up, but he didn't want to end their relationship with an argument when they could spend their time together in a warm place in each other's embrace.

Daemon's glare lessened. He turned his glare toward something else.

"Let's just end this, Daemon. You know...no…both of us knew since before it started that we can't go on, that our time together wouldn't last forever." Giotto pleaded.

"You...don't love me anymore?" Daemon asked in a whispered voice.

Giotto grabbed Daemon's hands, a sad smile on his face. "I love you. I still love you. I'll always love you. But even so, we have to break up."

Closing his eyes tightly, Daemon let out a long, heavy breath. He was reluctant, but he knew they had to. "Okay…we will end it here...now..."

Giotto nodded with sad smile still plastered on his face. "This is the end of our love."

There, they ended their relationship. Under the cold drenching rain, two hearts were separated. At least there was a smile on their faces, a 'wishing for your happiness' kind of smile.

*Daemon*Giotto*

Time flew fast. Everything went well as how it should be. Daemon and Elena were busy preparing their marriage while Giotto, with the help of his guardians, ran the Vongola with a lot of care and kindness. His dream about Vongola never faltered even for a millisecond.

Then, one day, before Daemon married Elena, Daemon and Giotto met again for the last time in the Vongola garden.

Giotto looked at his flowers in happiness. "So...it's tomorrow…right?" he asked as he looked at Daemon, who stood not far behind him, also looking at the flowers.

"Yes." he said as his gloved finger traced the smooth and fragile line of a flower. "Tomorrow will be the last day for me as the Vongola Mist Guardian."

Giotto nodded. "Yes. The same for the others and I."

"Are you sure about Ricardo inheriting Vongola?" Daemon asked unsurely. He couldn't entrust his beloved Vongola, which was made by him, Giotto and Elena, to Ricardo, the man he couldn't trust.

Smiling bitterly, Giotto answered the question. "He will make Vongola the strongest famiglia in the world. Even though under his rule, Vongola will go ashtray from its original path, there will be someone who will lead Vongola back to its original path. I'm sure."

Seeing the sincere smile on Giotto's face, Daemon sighed. "If you say so. I don't trust Ricardo. But I trust you, Giotto."

"Thank you, Daemon." A wide smile adorned Giotto's face.

"So, when will you leave for Japan?"

"Asari will leave tomorrow, but I'll go with G to an orphanage he will take care of to give the children one last visit. And then I'll go to Japan."

"Hmmm..." Daemon didn't say anything; he just hummed lowly with a very little hint of sadness. He already knew that Giotto wouldn't come back to Italy again.

"The others will also leave tomorrow. Knuckle to the Netherlands. Lambo will go back to his family. And Alaude will go to France to start his journey around the world."

Daemon just nodded lightly as he listened to Giotto. Then, both of them fell into a comforting silent. Daemon broke it first this time.

"So...this is good bye." Daemon turned to face Giotto.

Giotto nodded and stared at Daemon, smiling. "Yeah, it's over...my friend." And then, Giotto turned and walked towards the Vongola mansion, leaving Daemon behind. "We can't stay. Just walk away and never look back. Good bye."

There was no second chance now. Their time together had stopped. They were spent, separated and broken hearted. But one thing they were sure of was that they would continue their life in happiness. Even though they were not with the one they loved, they would live happily.

*Mukuro*Tsuna*

Far in the future, a brunet haired boy shouted at another boy with indigo hair. "Mou! Mukuro! Don't scare me like that!"

Mukuro just laughed, "Kufufufu~"

The brunet cringed at the sound. "Stop laughing like that! It's creepy!"

Faking a hurt expression, Mukuro whined at the brunet. "Oya, oya~ I'm hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsunayoshi smiled at the childish act Mukuro pulled. Letting out a small breath, Tsunayoshi took Mukuro's hand in his. "Let's go. Together."

Mukuro smiled as he tightened his grip on Tsunayoshi's hand, which grabbed his. "Yeah, let's go before that silver dog of yours chases me and he will end up hurt."

Tsunayoshi chuckled at Mukuro's response. But as much as he wanted to scold Mukuro about calling his friend slash right hand man a dog, he didn't want the said boy to get hurt. So, instead, he started walking with Mukuro beside him.

"Something wrong on my face, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked amusedly after a while, he caught Tsunayoshi staring at him.

The brunet looked at Mukuro in the eyes. "You'll be with me, right, Mukuro?"

Raising his eyebrow, Mukuro answered with a smile still on his face. "Oya? You don't believe me? Of course I'll be with you."

They continued their walk as Tsuna tightened his grip and Mukuro added. "Forever and ever."

*Mukuro*Tsuna*Daemon*Giotto*

~Flashback~

Under the heavy rain, Daemon stood face to face with Giotto. Their expressions were sad and broken, but they promised that they would live happily, so they smiled.

Daemon took Giotto's hand. "If I have a chance to wish a wish and make it come true...I'll wish for us to be reborn. I want to meet you. And be with you. Forever. And ever."

Daemon leaned toward Giotto as the blond did the same. The space between them was erased. Slowly closing their eyes, the space disappeared. And with one last kiss, the promise was sealed.

THE END

!

Huwaaaaa! This one is almost the same with "Memories in Rain" if you have read it, you might find the similarity between them. If you haven't read it! The stories started sad but they ended happy.

I'm a bit satisfied with these stories. What about you? Are you satisfied? :3

I'm waiting for your review and favourite~~

See you later on my next fic~~ Also, a notification from me, if you have read "Memories in Rain" and like it, there will be a prequel for it! It's about Tsuna and his first love! :D please wait for it!

Ciao,

Ochie94


End file.
